Liza and Louise
by power.in.a.pen
Summary: A prompt by bechloe97. Songfic: Liza and Louise NOFX. Bechloe from a different POV. Reviews appreciated.


_**I got pinned on copyright infringement guys. I have to take the lyrics off my stories or lose my account. I would hate that after posting Ocean Blue for as much of it as I have. Story is still up ad feel free to look up the lyrics guys. I'm sorry :(**_

"I'm so over this. Seriously Aubrey, consider yourself lucky to have found Jesse, cause he's the only good guy left. Every guy I meet turns out to be a piece of shit." my roommate and best friend Chloe huffed as she blasted in the door.

I texted Jesse, bailing on yet another movie night. I knew I would be required by whatever girl law it was that protected your stupid best friend from spending a bad night alone, to spend a night cheering her up.

Chloe had gone on yet another date with yet another loser guy. The thing about Chloe was she was severely insecure. If a guy hit on her, she felt like he could be the one. She didn't think she would be anyone's first choice. The minute a guy asked her out, she gave them her number. It was kind of pathetic to watch honestly. It killed me inside because we had grown up together to watch her descend to this. Chloe had never done alone well though. She was determined that she would find the right one soon.

"What happened Chloe?" I asked tentatively, waiting for what was sure to be quite the answer.

"He forgot to take off the wedding ring. Dumbass. We sat down and he reached for my hand. I looked down and sure enough, there's a fucking wedding band." she didn't elaborate, but I'm certain she made a hell of a scene.

After the ring fiasco, Chloe descended even more. The last couple months have seen eight weekends of one of two scenarios. Either I wound up dragging a drunk Chloe out of the bar and into my Prius, or I wake up at six in the morning to some hungover man fleeing the scene. Both of those situations see bad mornings for my best friend.

Chloe always said they sucked. She joked around a lot saying if she could find one that was able to get her off, she'd keep him. No matter how much she laughed about it though, it was eating her inside.

Then Chloe met Luke. Everyone liked Luke. He was charming, and funny. He had a British accent and liked the same indie music as Chloe did. Luke looked at her like she was a goddess. Chloe even took it slow, trying to remember how many times she'd been used. Things really started looking up for her. It seemed like Luke's charm had weaseled its way into Chloe's heart.

Things started going south about a year after they started dating. Chloe started coming back from Luke's with a bruised wrist, or on more than one occasion, neck.

I eventually had to break down and confront her on it. The response she gave me was this.

"Luke's just… Aggressive in bed. He likes me to know he's the man, and he's in control. It's nothing Aub, really." she wouldn't look me in the eyes. I knew then what was going on.

One night, the two of us went for coffee. Chloe had Luke's car, and he was at the radio station he ran. Chloe was once again hiding a fresh set of bruises, but I was beyond trying to reason with that. She wasn't her new, quiet self though. She was the Chloe I remembered before Luke. She was full of this… Fire. It was amazing.

"Let's go to the city!" she suggested. "Fuck Luke. I'm going and getting drunk tonight, I can deal with him in the morning."

I loved the energy she had tonight, and I didn't have anything scheduled in the morning so I easily relented.

We went to a bar about three blocks from the hotel we had rented. Chloe had been there a million times for concerts. It was pretty grungy but who was really paying any attention. It was a laid back stoner kind of place. People were always smoking joints in the doorways and back booths. Indie bands played every night of the week, and everyone said hi to everyone.

Anyways, Chloe had slammed a few drinks and smoked a couple joints with some friends from the last time she'd partied here and she was pretty loaded. Out of nowhere this little bombshell of a thing came and sat by Chloe.

"I'm Beca, you're beautiful." Chloe giggled.

"I'm Chloe. I think I'm straight though. Right Aubrey?" she consulted me.

"Very. Like a two by four. An arrow. Straight." I said. This Beca girl was pushing._._

"I'll change that. Your place or mine?" Fuck she was arrogant. Chloe loved arrogant. I could practically see her getting wet as this girl talked.

"Mine." Chloe said and the two of them were gone.

I had gotten adjoining rooms for this reason. I figured Chloe would be looking to hook up. I just didn't expect the walls to be paper thin.

I could hear everything. Even the cheesy things this Beca character was saying. It was all romantic garbage that Chloe would never buy into. She'd been around the block a few million too many times.

After listening to the two of them for the night, I figured the bitch would at least be gone in the morning. Realistically, Chloe did still have to go back and deal with Luke. However I was sorely mistaken. In fact, Chloe was so happy. She was laughing and smiling. She kept kissing Beca, and they held hands the whole morning. When it was time to go, they hugged and kissed and exchanged numbers. There wasn't even a day I could remember Luke doing that in the beginning. He hated touching her in public. He never made her laugh. He just liked having her there. Beca made Chloe practically dance in her seat with happiness and I loved it.

"Aubrey, I can't wait to see her again. She makes me smile. Remember how I told you the one who could get me off would be the one I kept?" I nodded. "I think I'm going to keep her."

"…Gross."

It's been two years now. At least a hundred and fifty people were here to witness this. Beca stands up front, across from where Chloe will stand and waits on bated breath like the rest of us.

Then all of the sudden everyone's on their feet, and her smile can be seen from the back of the aisle. She walked slowly, taking it all in. The happiness bubbled over in her and a giggle escaped. I swear I heard Beca's breath hitch in that moment. As the two said their vows, I couldn't take my eyes off of my best friend. Watching her smile, and love someone who honestly loved her back was amazing. I don't know if I ever thought it was possible for her.

When they had their first dance, I think time stopped. It was so beautiful and raw, so emotional for them, that every eye in the room was tearing up.

Before she left with Beca that night, Chloe pulled me to the side.

"Thanks Aub. You saved me, you know that. I can't believe I'm married. Forever started for me, and it's all because you were such a good friend and helped me through all the shit. I love you. But I'm going to have amazing sex with my wife now." Beca yanked Chloe over her shoulder and took her to the hotel down the road.


End file.
